paradoxipediafandomcom-20200215-history
Max Corben
General Description He has never given up that American kid in him; so even though he has lived most of his life in England, people can still easily peg him as an American. He is a ladies man, or at least, he likes to think he is a ladies man. He is a 22 year old who thinks the world is his and that there is nothing he cannot do. He is nice, kind and respectful as a whole; but he is also currently being rebellious and thinks he knows best and knows everything. His heart has been set of revenge for a long time and after 17 years of not getting it he is rebelling and striking out to try and make his own way on his terms; in that arrogant 22 year old I can concur the world kind of way. Over all he has turned out like a lot of American kids who are good in nature, but to head strong for their own good and to into back talking authority figures. Distinguishing Featureshttp://paradoxipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Shantay_Leale_Dominique?action=edit&section=2 His blue eyes which have often been called the same shade as vegetarian vamp eyes. Weapons of Choice He is still untrained, but thinks he is a gun man. Preferred Time Period&Radiation Detector Design 17 years ago when there was still a USA Ring Design His Aunts ring which was mailed to him before she came up as missing. It is a mood ring that fit’s his index finger; it works and functions like any other mood ring. The band of the ring is what alerts him to radiation; it starts to tarnish and turns slowly to a bronze color with the more radiation the wearer gains. Special Abilities He has a high capacity for mental thought as a straight a student with little effort into his studies. He is fast for thinking on his feet, most of all when he is caught in trouble. This talent works two ways, he can spin a cover story with little effort and also is quite good at finding his way out of places when directions get sticky; he has his dads inner compass for direction for where ever he needs to be, even if he has never been there. Background History Max has lived a very unsheltered life, he spent much of his childhood in the USA faction his parents served in; doing his home work there, playing with his toys on the floor; wondering threw the labs and being taught random things by nearly everyone. He was in many way’s not just the Corben’s child, but the factions as well. Missions that where not to dangerous he would often go with his parents on; they spent a lot of time traveling between their home and the England faction his aunt was a member of. His life with that group was much the same; they all liked him, looked after him and loved him like they did his mother and as their own. He was six years old and on vacation with his aunt in England when the USA was declared destroyed and the empress claimed it done by her power; Max’s life was shattered, his parents gone, his friends, his family (the faction), his school; everything lost. His Aunt Marine was his legal guardian; she and her faction took him in, Countess Dominique paid for his education to whatever school his aunt picked and signed on as co-guardian with her in the off chance something came to happen to her. Which when he was when he was sixteen; came into being. His aunt left on a top secret mission never returned home, a week before she was declared MIA, Max received her Radiation ring in the mail with a note that said ‘to always keep you safe’. His aunts home and all of her assets was here put into a trust for him and he moved onto the Dominique estate; he has received some minor self defenses lessons over the years; but largely, their goal has been to keep him safe. Max has spent the last four years at Cambridge being the good boy and caring a double major and a minor in Science’s, History and Myth’s and Philosophy ; but recently his rebellion has gotten the better of him and his life story is starting to form around him. Dropping out of his classes and taking off form the campus, max has taken a job at the Ice Lounge and has him self and taken an apartment in Westminster where he plans to start calling his own shots. Behind the Sceneses Max’s physical likeness is based on Chance Crawford and is the NPC of and generally played by Shantay Leala Dominique; his personality is not based on a pre-existing char, he is out of my mind. Category:Human